A Sleep Training Workshop will be held each Fall at the UCLA Lake Arrowhead Conference Center for a period of one week under the auspices of the Multi-Site Training Program for Basic Sleep Research (Multi-Site Training Program). The Workshop will enhance the interaction of all members of the Multi-Site Training Program and provide an opportunity for in-depth cross-pollination of concepts and research data. Participants in the Workshop will include all Faculty and Trainees of the Multi-Site Training Program. Supplemental Faculty will be chosen to provide adequate breadth and depth of training mentors. However, the majority of the participants will be comprised of Trainees selected on a competitive basis in collaboration with the Program Chair for Trainees of the Sleep Research Society. Innovative programs that stress concepts and problem-solving in creative formats will be hallmarks of the Workshops. In addition, a major emphasis of the training provided at the Sleep Training Workshops will be the introduction of new areas in neuroscience that have the potential for use by Trainees, such as molecular biology, non-linear mathematics and genetics. In addition, the Workshops will include special sections dealing with ethics and grantsmanship; they will also provide a wide range of instruction on basic animal research and basic human research.